


The Game

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm and Trip get into a fightand things get physical. (07/15/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: PWP, first time. Season 1.   


* * *

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did! You intentionally blocked my way so I couldn't get to the ball. That's cheating!" Lieutenant Malcolm Reed said adamantly, staring heatedly into the eyes of Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker, III.

* * *

Their friendly game of hoverball had turned ugly in a matter of a few seconds. The score was 20-19, with Tucker having the advantage and serve.

"This is game-point," Tucker smirked, taking a moment to study his opponent.

"Just shut up and serve," Reed responded intensely, knowing that any distraction would cost him the game.

Tucker bounced his serve off the front wall and Reed returned it, forcing the commander to sprint to the other side of the court. After a few volleys, Tucker became concerned that he was going to lose the point. Reed had him on the run and he was getting tired. Ever the competitor, Trip set up the illegal pick, 'accidentally' blocking the Lieutenant's path. Reed missed the shot and lost the game.

* * *

"Not only are you a cheater, you're a liar!" Malcolm shouted, turning his body to stand face-to-face with the unrepentant commander.

"Now, Malcolm, calm down," Trip drawled smugly, placing his hand on Malcolm's forearm.

Malcolm batted the arm away, and stepped a little closer to Trip, entering his personal space. "Don't you dare think that I'm going to let you get away with this," Reed challenged. "You don't realize who you're dealing with," Malcolm said menacingly, as he began poking the commander in the chest with his forefinger.

"Get over yourself," Trip jeered as he grabbed the lieutenant's shoulders and forcefully pushed him away. "It isn't my fault that you were uncoordinated and..."

Trip found himself lying on his back, with Malcolm twisting his right arm in a most unnatural position and the lieutenant's right foot planted firmly on his chest. It hurt, but not too bad. "Oooowwww!" Trip whined dramatically, "you're hurting me!"

"That's too bad," Malcolm sneered. "Now do I have your attention?"

"Yes," Tucker said sheepishly, wondering how he got himself into this position.

"Good, now I want you to answer my question like a good boy, okay?" Malcolm demanded, unaffected by the other man's exaggerated display.

Trip merely nodded his head up and down in response.

"Did you cheat? Yes or no?"

"No," Trip lied.

Malcolm twist Tucker's arm a little more, causing the commander to squirm.

"Maybe you didn't understand my question," Malcolm mocked. "I know engineers can be a little slow on the uptake, so let me repeat it for you.....Did you cheat? Yes or no?"

"Malcolm, I...," Trip stammered.

"Yes or no?!" Reed barked.

"Yes?" Tucker responded without conviction.

Malcolm twisted Trip's arm a little farther, causing a pained look on the commander's face. "What did you say?"

"Yes, okay? Yes. I cheated!" Trip sputtered, crying 'uncle.'

Malcolm released his hold on the other man's arm, stepped back and smirked. Trip sighed in relief, rubbing his arm to relieve the strain.

"Boy oh boy, do you have a temper," Trip chuckled innocently.

"Don't mess with me, Tucker," Malcolm stated seriously. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I think you're probably right," Trip conceded easily. "Now, help me up, will you?"

"Sure," Malcolm agreed, bending down to assist the commander up from the floor.

Trip grabbed Malcolm's outstretched arm and pulled...hard. Malcolm lost his balance and began to fall. Trip quickly slid out of the way and forced Malcolm to the floor with a thud. Trip scrambled and pounced on the smaller man, pinning him chest-to-chest with his body while holding Reed's arms above his head.

Malcolm was effectively trapped. 'How did I fall for that stunt?' he asked himself in disbelief as he tried to break free of the commander's hold. "Let me go, Trip!" he demanded, rotating his body, trying to break the strong grip.

"No way," Tucker drawled. "Now it's my turn to gloat. You think you're so tough...," he began, but stopped his words in mid-phrase. Tucker was aroused.

Malcolm didn't notice the look of awe on Tucker's face. He was only aware of his own body's reaction to the close proximity of the commander. "Trip....please," Malcolm pleaded, realizing that Trip must have felt his growing erection by now. "I'm sorry...."

"Malcolm..." Trip whispered cautiously, "don't be sorry. Do you want this?"

"Yes," Malcolm gasped, then felt the other man nuzzling his neck. "And I think it's obvious that you do too." Malcolm began to return the kisses, but had limited ability since his arms were still pinned above his head. "Let me go, Trip," he murmured. "Let's do this right."

Trip released his grip allowing Malcolm to place his hands on the back the commander's head. Trip shifted slightly, allowing him better access to Malcolm's thin, soft lips. He leaned in for a deep kiss, gently nudging the lieutenant's mouth open with his tongue. He began exploring the heated depths in earnest, gratified that his movements were mirrored energetically by the other man.

In one swift move, Malcolm flipped the couple over, broke the kiss and straddled Tucker. "Trip, we have too many clothes on," he panted as he pulled his T-shirt over his head.

Trip followed Malcolm's lead as best he could and removed his own shirt. Without warning, Trip rolled the two of them over and landed once again on top of Malcolm. He leaned in, nibbling at the other's exposed chest and nipples, eliciting a groan from the man on the bottom. "Malcolm, you are so sexy," he murmured as he continued his ministrations.

Malcolm's hands began exploring the commander's body, caressing and massaging his lower back and buttocks. He slid his hands underneath the cloth that was preventing him from obtaining their ultimate goal, frustrated with the restriction. "The shorts must go," Malcolm stated intently.

"Right!" Trip responded enthusiastically as he reached down to unbutton his shorts. He attempted to remove them with one hand, while trying to maintain contact with the taut, rosy nubs he was devouring. It didn't work. "Damn it!" Trip cursed, as he rolled off the object of his attention, frantically pushing his shorts and underwear down to his ankles. "Damn, shoes!" he muttered as tried to free himself from the tangled mess he made. He succeeded in removing his shoes, throwing them across the room in frustration. The other clothes were removed effortlessly. "Now, where were we...," he purred victoriously.

Malcolm was sitting in the middle of the court, already completely nude with his legs stretched out in front of him, grinning from ear-to-ear, trying his best not to laugh at the spectacle. He failed.

"What's so damn funny?" Trip asked testily.

"You are! You sure put on a good show," Malcolm chuckled in response. "Now get your bum over here!"

"Your wish is my command," Trip replied as he resumed his position on top of Malcolm.

The two men began kissing and groping each other, grinding their hips to produce the pleasurable friction they craved. "More," Malcolm stammered, "I need more!"

Trip reached down between their bodies and grasped their rock-hard cocks with this hand, stroking them in tandem. Their breathing became ragged and the men moaned in unison, losing themselves to the erotic sensations. "Malcolm.....so hot," Trip gasped, increasing the speed of his hand and hips at the same time.

"That's it, baby," Malcolm affirmed passionately, reaching down to squeeze the other man's butt cheeks, causing Trip to drive his cock harder into his own hand. "More, more, more!" Malcolm screamed, as he humped in rhythm with the other man's thrusts.

"I can't....last....much longer," Trip wheezed as he struggled to maintain control, relishing the movements of the highly responsive man below him.

"Come for me, baby!" Malcolm hollered, as he reached down with his own hand to stroke their erections. The added stimulation pushed both men over the edge.

"Aaaarrrwwwaaahhh," Trip shouted as he climaxed, spurting his seed between their sweaty bodies.

"Yyyeeeesssss!" Malcolm cried out, as he lost himself in the intensity of his own orgasm.

Trip rolled to his back beside Malcolm. The men's breathing calmed, their bodies cooled, and they came to their senses. "Wow," Trip said in bewilderment. "That was amazing."

"You said it," Malcolm confirmed. "Wanna do it again sometime.....soon?"

"How about tonight, my quarters?" Trip asked as he glanced at his companion, sporting a captivating grin.

"I'll be there," Malcolm said whole-heartedly, as he gazed upon the flushed features of the man lying next to him. "But this doesn't change anything, you know."

"What do you mean?" Trip asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You still are a cheat and a liar," Malcolm taunted.

"I'm not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!" Trip laughed as he resumed his full-body press against the lieutenant. "How am I ever going to keep you quiet about that?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," Malcolm replied suggestively, pulling the other man into a deep, searing kiss.

"Whooo!" Trip responded breathlessly. "I see that I'm gonna enjoy shutting you up."

"I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
